(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refill apparatus and, more particularly, to a multi-container refill apparatus.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventional refill systems have been in use for a number of years, which enable most users to refill a secondary container such as a bottle with matter from a main or primary container. Reference is made to the exemplary U.S. Pat. Nos. 531,388; 693,637; 979,819; 1,076,776; 1,411,284; 4,258,758; 4,351,740; 5,458,168; 5,515,892; 5,630,452; 6,092,547; 6,719,021; and 6,820,660, and the U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0145293 A1. Regrettably, most conventional refill systems suffer from obvious disadvantages. With some, a user can refill single secondary containers only one at a time. With others, the refill systems are complex and mainly used on the factory floors of bottling companies using conveyor belts, and other complex electromechanical contraptions that allow simultaneous filling of plurality of bottles. Other refill systems use metal and are too heavy and bulky to be practical for everyday use in home or business. Still others use a single elongated conduit to feed a plurality of bottles lined sequentially, which makes the entire device impractical for use in small spaces, especially if a large number of bottles are to be filled simultaneously.
In light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current devices and methods mentioned above, a need exists for a refill apparatus that would allow for a plurality of containers to be refilled with matter without the use of complex electromechanical components, and that would be simple and practical for even home or business use.